Nia
Nia is a gorgon who made her debut in the fourteenth episode of . Gorgons are a rare, supernatural species thought not to exist and Nia and her family are the only known gorgons to exist. Though Nia was taken by Triad Industries and forced to do as they asked, it remains unknown what happened to her family. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Let's Just Finish the Dance Nia is first seen covered by a bag while at Triad Industries. She is forced into capturing and detaining Landon to the site or she would be thrown into Malivore. She arrives at the boarding school looking around and is then talked to by MG, sparking a conversation about Green Lantern and taking a tour. When MG is confronted by his mother, Nia leaves them and when the two are finished talking, Nia is shown to have been listening. When Alaric is at the old mill, Nia shows up and reveals that she is a Gorgon, petrifying Alaric in the process when he refused to cooperate with her. When Landon walks out of the pageant, he is confronted by Nia and she plans on petrifying him so she can bring him to Triad. Before she can do anything, she hears a bell getting struck and MG reveals himself to be the one striking a bronze bell, disrupting her powers. She tries to petrify MG, but this proves futile as her powers don't work on vampires. She is amazed by this discovery, until he stabs her with a syringe, knocking her out in the process. When he asks her why she petrified his mom, she tells him that it was because she wasn't being nice to him, but he defends his mother. There's Always a Loophole She is being held in a cell in the basement and is talking to MG about being let out because her family needs her. He tells her that decision is Alaric's call, but before they can talk further, Nia goes unconscious from a dart Veronica shot at her. Much later, Nia is let out of her cell and petrifies Burr before he can harm MG. She tells him that she wouldn't leave him hanging, alluding to John Stewart not letting the Corps down, and tells him to stay in touch, kissing him in the process. Personality Nia comes off as a down-to-earth person. Also, she is generally a kind individual. Whether or not Nia was using her newfound friendship with MG to get what she wanted, she claimed to show an interest in comics. Nia is not above using her powers of Petrification on individuals (particularly humans) to get what she wants. After seeing the school rebel against Triad, she is motivated to do the same and saves MG from Burr. She apologizes to him for her forced actions, while telling him to keep in touch with a flirty tone after kissing him on the cheek. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Unique Physiology: Gorgons posses an ability to partially transform their hair into snakes which can then be used as extensions of their own person. This is exemplified when Nia used one of her snakes to break MG's neck. * Petrification: Once transformed, gorgons can petrify their targets, turning them into complete stone. When this ability is used, their eyes, or specifically Nia's, turn bright purple. While humans are affected, such as Veronica Greasley and Alaric Saltzman, MG was immune to such effects with the only reasoning being that he was a vampire; why vampires are immune remain unknown. Gorgons also have the ability to remove their petrification. Weaknesses * Bronze Bell: A gorgon's abilities can be completely disrupted with three tolls of a bronze bell. The myth surrounding this remains obscure, though Nia's snakes were disrupted and transformed back into her hair when the bell was struck. * Decapitation: The only other known option that can stop a gorgon is through decapitation. Relationships Nia and MG - A mutual Romantic Interest is seen between them. Appearances Legacies Season One * Let's Just Finish the Dance * There's Always a Loophole Name * The name Nia is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Nia is: Derived from abbreviation of names with '-nia' ending.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/nia/ Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Category:Season One Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Malivore Species